


Wishing Star

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe wonders about wishes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Star

_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight'_ Joe thought of the old rhyme as he looked out over the Seine and saw the one 'star' in the sky. The evening star. He couldn't help but laugh at it all though. The star so many had wished to wasn't even a star. He wondered if their wishes came true or not. He wondered what he would wish for. Maybe that the "game" would be over and the Immortals would call a status quo and he wouldn't have to watch MacLeod lose anymore of his friends.


End file.
